


Neptune's Moon

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [91]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't a normal human, or that's what people say, mm-mm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neptune's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Jupiter Ascending for my birthday... you know where that led to now.

_I was born when the planet Neptune—_ Poseidon if you’re Greek _—and well, my life is a living hell. Other than my shitty life that has hit rock-bottom, that is, if I may call it that, I can’t be arsed to do anything right. My mum was a stripper and my dad was a refugee from France because he refused to shoot down his sister’s felon of a boyfriend who shot the school._

 _As of now, I live with my abusive step-uncle and his fucked up sons. I won’t name their cursed names because it’s not worth it. I’m a Pisces through and through so yeah, maybe I’m_ too _nice for my liking._

 

“Harry!”

I curse the morning alarm clock that wakes me up. I hate morning, please try to change me, and I have a right reason to. I work at some shitty hotel in Holmes Chapel, where I was born. I never left this city, or the premises of Cheshire, let’s be real. Everyone wants to visit elsewhere in some time of their life.

“ _Maman_ ,” I protest, not wanting to leave the comforts of my bed. “It’s only 4.30!”

“And your ass is still in the bed,” my Mum scolds me. “Now out you get!”

 

**Sometime in the lunch hours**

 

“You’re an idiot,” my step-cousin tells me. “How did you lose four hundred quid?”

“Because I didn’t have it to start with,” I growl, pushing him away with what I can. Hey, I’m six feet of lithe body with zero muscles! “Now leave me alone.”

“I should have killed you when you were little,” the venom is real, “God give me patience.”

“Oh well.”

 

I hate working at this hotel, everything reminds me of how worthless I am. I have to clean the bathrooms and make beds if I’m _lucky_.

-

“So if I sold my body for… money, I can afford that?” I ask the least jerkwad of my cousin. “I can’t just have sex!”

“Oh, you don’t know anything about the world,” he coos at me, as if I were a baby. “Just do it.”

-

At the door to alcohol-tinged house, I take a deep breath and enter the house. The owner looks polite, his teeth pearly white.

“Now take your shirt off, darling,” he commands; I obey. “Get the gun.”

_Gun?_

“Wait!” I scream as a hand clasps over my mouth. I can’t breathe with his paw of a hand blocking my airway and my head is getting lighter by the second. Holy shit, I’ve been contacted by some sort of sex trade people!

“Sir, the subject’s DNA matches,” one of the grunts—I think—tells the leader. “We can kill him.”

 

“Uh-bub!” I protest feebly. Damn the fucking skinny body I own!

That’s when the glasses break, a dark form somersaulting into the room. I can’t even see who that is in the dark but the newcomer certainly does, some sort of laser-point bullets coming out of his wrists. I duck so I can save my sorry life and in seconds, everything is silent.

“Fuck,” the new voice is low and posh, like some sort of daddy pornstar. Okay, I need to get my head out of the fucking gutter. “I need to talk to Horan later.”

“Um?” I attempt to speak. Holy shit, I think I’m having an attack.

“You’re Aquarion?” He sounds disdainful. Wow, rude much?”

“People call me Harry or Harold here,” I inform the slightly taller lad. “Holy shit, what the fuck just happened?”

“I’m your damn escort, not a fucking tutor,” he rasps out, his yellowish green eyes narrowing. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to track you down?”

“Uh-dub?” My words tie together. “I mean, says the person who just killed innocent—okay, not really—people!”

“They were killing what’s mine, mine to protect,” the words are growled out, something my brain detects as _sexy and wild_. “My name isn’t important to you, in case you were thinking that.”

“You’re an alien?” The words come in a squeak. “I’m dreaming.”

Then I pass out.

-

“You sleep like the Essis,” is the first thing I hear when I regain my dignity. “You can use some help with that skinny body of yours.”

“Rude,” I rub my temples. “I feel like someone dragged my poor body through black hole and back just for spite.”

“Oh, it’s a lot worse than that,” the guy with strange eyes tells me. “My name, if you really want to know, at least the one I know is Blaze.”

“Okay?” I have no idea how he can just sniff out my thoughts. “Oh my God, you were bleeding!”

“None of your concerns,” he tells me through gritted teeth. “My priorities are to take you back to Orris.”

“Sounds like someone puked in a Mexican restaurant,” I scoff. “Where are you from?”

“A planet far from here,” he replies in a calm, non-growl-y voice. That’s a first. “Now let me take you.”

“Whoa, what do you—“

“To the portal, you horny ass,” he rolls his eyes. “I have anti-gravitational boots and my strength as an Aerotant—”

“A what?” I look at him like he just said he hates tacos.

“My genes are spliced,” he replies calmly. “Any more stupid questions?”

-

“Welcome back, Malik,” the android-bot thingie greets my saviour person. “Captain Stark says he has your probation under review.”

“And there goes my five seconds of _I-know-what’s-going-on_ ,” I growl, a poor imitation of what Blaze can do. “So why am I here?”

“You’re the spitting image of him,” the android has my face in his disgustingly soft hands. “May I take him, Sir?”

“He’s under my protection,” Blaze growls and literally snatches me from the poor robot. “I have to take you to Estelle.”

“Finally, someone with a normal name—no offence,” I smile at the gene-spliced-person person taking me somewhere. “I can see that your eyes change colours.”

“My fucked up genes,” he replies, his eyes now forest green with golden flecks. “Your Highness.” He kneels when he stops abruptly.

Estelle squeals and wraps her slender arms around me, a chorus of laughter resonating from her. Once she releases me from her bone-crushing hug, she offers me her hand.

“I am Estelle of Keryx,” she tells me. “Oh my, you look like my brother.”

“I’m guessing he died,” I study my nails. Wow, I need them did.

“He was a brave soul,” Estelle nods her head. Is her hair plaited? “May I take him to the Sanctuary, Blaze?”

“Of course, your Highness.”

 

The stroll to this Sanctuary takes about five minutes, my legs screaming from intrusion of their rest. Hey, I didn’t choose to be abducted-then-saved-by-aliens-so-I-live-weirdly-you-shits mood strikes me hard.

“Oh my,” I repeat Estelle’s words.

The statue has _my_ face and _my_ body with hella more muscles. He has some ritualistic robes on and his hands are serene, if that makes any sense.

“When things happen in exact same sequence, we call it a _reincarnation_ ,” she kindly explains, my _huh_ face moulding into _oh I get it_ face. “And in case Blaze forgot to tell you, you’re the heir to the Orris throne.”

_WHAT THE FUCK._

-

The hours pass by as if I were dreaming them and I’m dressed in weird royal garment. It’s a clash of violet, red and gold, colours of power. They itch on my arse and I am not happy with that as a happy gay.

A happy gay that never got a lay in his eighteen years of life and read Destiel fanfictions but this is a working process. I mean, that animal dude looked like he wanted to kill my ass.

Literally, since I seem to get on his nerves every fucking second.

“Your Majesty,” he growls out, his eyes golden amber now. Wow, is that his true eye colour? “I’ve been asked to escort you to the airship.”

“Huh?” I say brilliantly.

 

Two hours later, I am sat cross-legged in the living room equivalent of the airship, with Blaze’s eyes watching me like a hawk. Didn’t he say something about spliced genes?

“What’s your, um, other species?” I take cautions with my words, my sodded luck with verbal communication a disaster.

“You mean what kind of an animal am I?” He laughs like I amused him. “I’m not a dog, if you want to know that.”

“Oh,” I can literally feel the tension breaking in the air.

“I’m an aerial creature, if you must know,” Zayn’s eyes take that yellowish hue again. “I never met my parents but—”

“MALIK, GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!” A shrill, almost feminine voice rings out. “IF HIS MAJESTY—”

“Louis, you inconsiderate prat,” Blaze growls. “Come downstairs, I know you can hear me just fine.”

A short, petit lad with bronze-coloured hair and vivid stormy grey eyes just appears out of no-where. I can see his black wings protruding from his shoulder-blades.

“You arse,” Louis hisses, his eyes taking a non-human shade. “Ooh, he _does_ look like a bottom like my sister said.”

“Apologies, Your Majesty,” Blaze shoots a glare at this Louis. “He has no manners.”

“I can tell,” I glare at Louis, not liking him one bit. “Any reasons why he has wings?”

“He’s my cousin, if you can call him that,” Blaze shrugs. “A black heron.”

“I heard heroin,” I giggle, earning a smile from Blaze—that’s a first. “I think I’m hungry, when’s lunch?”

-

“This smells like burnt caramel,” I wrinkle my nose as the server passes me what looks like garbled up dog poop to me. “I’m very new to alien food, remind you.”

“That was caramel-drizzled hawk meat,” a faceless drone informs him. “Is His Majesty unhappy with our services?”

“Um, I’m just not hungry,” I throw a warning glance at Blaze, who blatantly ignores my looks. “A bit shocked that I’m an heir to an empire, actually.”

“The Empress is not as cold as you think she is,” Estelle giggles, a sound he hates indefinitely. “She lost her many children and now she’s pleased that her cousin is visiting her.”

“I was born in Earth,” I repeat for the thousandth time ever since I got here. “I can’t possibly be related to her.”

“Oh, your great-grandfather was an Essis,” Louis quips in, adding yet another reason why I hate his existence. “He was my father’s godfather.”

“And that’s how I lost what little appetite I had left.”

 

I don’t have to turn around to see that Blaze has followed me down this wretched corridor. Fuck, I’m lost again.

“Your Majesty,” he bows out of formality. “I am to escort you to your chambers.”

“Well, your services are not needed,” I raise my chin to look defiant. “Shoo, I can find my own way.”

“I can smell a lie anywhere,” the voice is interspersed with a low grumble—or a purr? “Let me help you.”

 

I manage to trip over my feet a total of eight times by the time I reach my bed chambers, each time brought back to my feet by my handsome escort. I’m staring into his golden amber eyes, a vibrant colour of molten caramel…

What am I thinking about?

“You’re at unease,” Blaze apologises, his tanned skin now ashen. “Please, I didn’t mean to do anything, Your—”

“Don’t call me that!” I shriek at the only person I trust in the universe. “I wasn’t brought up the _proper_ way, nor do I want to be! I was happy being a toilet cleaner/cleaning maid at that shitty hotel, sometimes even worse, _and then you showed up_.”

The animosity brings an emotion I haven’t seen on Blaze’s face; was that guilt or just the lights tricking me?

“Is that what you think, Aquarion?” The way he says my name… my _real_ royal name… sends hot shivers down my spine. “What would you like me to do now, fuck you into the mattress so you know how sorry I am?”

“You’re toying with me!” I yell at whatever animal he happens to have the genes of. “It’s all a joke to you, you sick bastard. If I gave you the chance of leaving your post, you’d leave me to rot to death.”

“You’re wrong, Your Majesty,” he dares scoff at me. “You mean more than that.”

-

I’m confused as fuck. First Blaze swears at me for nothing, then tells me I’m just more than someone that I’m not?

“We’ve arrived at Orris,” the faceless drone informs me. “Would His Majesty like assistance in getting dressed?”

“I’m comfortable—hey! That’s my pyjamas!” I protest feebly as I’m stripped to my boxers, then the horribly colourful garments are thrown on me. Fucking hell.

I manage not to yell at the tables that seem to move on their own and greet Estelle at the control room. She smiles at me like she wants to devour my face, ew.

“Orris is the centre of our solar system,” she kindly tells me. “And it is also where Louis’ cousins, Kyle of Essis, rules as the next in line to own Earth.”

“My planet isn’t up for grabs!” Four heads incline curiously. “It’s not for sale.”

“Our galaxy is grander than you can ever imagine,” Estelle chides in a mother like tone. “Humans moved from Orris to Earth about the time dinosaurs dies.”

“Oh.”

“Basically, to speak your language, your planet is a harvest _breeding_ stock,” Blaze speaks up, clearly annoyed. “I can’t believe you think small lies will get you somewhere, Estelle!”

“A what?” I feel enraged for a lot of reasons. “You think that’s a minor detail?”

“I tried to change that,” she gives Blaze a stern look. “But for your break of an oath, I must take you to the solitary cell.”

Estelle snaps her fingers and winged iguana things take Blaze away from me. _My_ Blaze.

 

The stylists or whatever they’re called here, and my lovely evil gene-sister, declared me presentable after hours of unnecessary make-up and hair-styling. I coughed out some spray that was residing in my trachea.

“Where’s Zayn?” I growl at my new escort.

“Not here,” he sounds bored.

 

“I lied,” Estelle tells me as we face what looks like an inferno. “Kyle isn’t here—or anywhere, let’s be real.”

“You keep piling up lies,” I growl, my wrists bound behind my back. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Oh, that will be horridly boring,” she snaps her fingers to gesture at my guard to bring me to her.

He doesn’t.

“You’re an idiot,” the guard, stood at six feet flat with yummy biceps and puppy brown eyes laughs at Estelle, a gun pointed at her head. “Zay—Blaze is my assigned partner and you thought I’d leave His Majesty to your greedy paws?”

-

“Blaze!” I fling myself into my dark guardian’s arms, a confused look crossing his face. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“You bet your pert little arse that you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Blaze scoffs, his eyes that yellowish tint of green again. “I want to kiss you.” I didn’t realise our faces were an inch apart.

“Then kiss me,” my words, three little words I’ve been dying to tell him, are so breathless.

 

The kiss is nowhere gentle by the force of it, or rough in any terms. He’s tasting me with his lips, pouring all his passion like he doesn’t want to let go of me. I moan when his tongue traces my lower lip before entering my mouth. I was never kissed like this and I was vaguely aware that the control room was empty, other than the two of us.

“Autopilot,” Blaze nuzzles his nose against my cheek, one hand groping my arse. “I can take you against the control board.”

“Then do it.”

 

I’m naked from waist down, an unbuttoned shirt clinging to my perspiring skin. My lips are agape from the force of Zayn’s drives. I can hear our skins slapping against each other, the delectable friction against my inner walls making my lower stomach muscles clench. Oh, I hadn’t this feeling in my life…

“I think I love you,” Blaze whispers, his eyes a shade of gold so pure, it singes my heart. “Maybe I already…”

“I love you, Blaze,” I cry out his name as I release my load between our chests, the sticky substance making me giggle. Zayn releases inside my spasming passage soon after.

-

**Four years later**

“You failed to mention you have wings, you asshat,” I growl at my mate, who rolls his eyes at me. “Why did you use the anti-gravity boots?”

“My wings were… mending,” Zayn, as Blaze revealed his true name to me, shrugs, flexing his left wing. “I can’t tell you all my secrets at once, baby.”

“Ugh,” I groan, four years of using this damned pair of boots still not enough for me to master ‘flying’. “I wish I knew how to kill herons.”

“Oh no, you asked me last night if my kind has females that lay eggs,” he rolls his eyes again. “C’mon, let me take you to the moon.”

“You mean you’re going to use that portal shite?” I wobble and fall flat on my arse, which happens to be still sore from last night. We make love nearly every night. “Just carry me!”

“You cry-baby,” he mumbles softly, both of his wings unfurled. The blackness of his wings are almost as deep as the love flowing between us. “Did you ever tell your step-uncle that you own the Earth?”

“It’s a bit pointless, innit?” I scowl, pressing my forefinger into that groove between Zayn’s lips and his nose. “They’ll try harder to murder me.”

“I already murdered your arse—your prostate, to be exact,” Zayn scoops me up into his arms without any sort of warning, my arms flailing in response. “You stupid human, why do I love you again?”

“Because you do,” I nuzzle our noses together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on two long-assed oneshots, one of them being Zarry and other being The Submissive.
> 
> I must not tell lies and tell you that the second part of Fifty Shades of Zouis, whose title I just gave to y'all, will not have anything from Fifty Shades Darker other than the quotes and ex-sub.
> 
>  
> 
> (Do people actually read this shit?)


End file.
